DARK HEARTS (Matatagi Hayato x OC)
by InazumaLover17
Summary: Matatagi Hayato, a boy with a dark heart and mind. Tsurugi Miyuki, a cheerful and playful girl yet a sadist when mad. What will happen if these two were combined?


**Author: Hello! Welcome to my first story here, I'm so sorry if you mis understand the story! I also want to remind you that I do not own the IE characters, they belong to Level 5, I only own my Characters, (Miyuki). Enjoy!**

**WARNING: Wrong grammars may occur in the story**, **and some OOCness**

Author's P.O.V.

"Minna-San..." Miyuki trailed off, looking with wide eyes at the screen, many of her teammates in Raimon hasn't been picked, except for Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou.

"Miyuki" Yuuichi said, looking worriedly at his younger sister.

"I'm fine Nii-San! I will work hard to get in when they look for subtitute members! And I could kick Nii-chan's butt if I have to" Miyuki said, smiling deviously.

"Sure" Yuuichi smiles, before focusing at the screen before him...

\--

"Wata!" Miyuki yelled, giving a karate kick to Tsurugi who dodges the attack smoothly.

"Awww" Miyuki pouts, standing up.

"Welcome home Kyousuke" Yuuichi smiles.

"I thought you were going to sleep in your camp with the others?" Miyuki asked.

"I want to stay here for the night, I could just go there tomorrow, anyways...did you answer my worksheet for you?" Tsurugi asked, turning his attention to the younger girl who froze and blinks.

"W-Worksheet? What worksheet?" Miyuki pointed out.

"Miyuki" Tsurugi started.

"Ahhh!!! Gomen!" Miyuki said, running away.

"How come you forgot it! What will happen if you go to a real school!" Tsurugi scolded, chasing her.

"Then I'll just do it at school! Duh!" Miyuki jokes, giggling as Tsurugi couldn't catch up with her.

"H-how come y-you're so hyper?!" Tsurugi said, which Miyuki responded with a sheepish smile.

"Because I'm Raimon's Striker!" Miyuki said, making Tsurugi sweatdrop.

"Hey you two, dinner is ready" Yuuichi called out, smiling at his two younger siblings.

"Who goes late on the chair is a rotten egg!" Tsurugi smirked, running towards the dining room.

"Hey! No fair!" Miyuki pouts running after her brother...

\--

"Nii-chan, can I visit you during practice?" Miyuki asked, hoping for Tsurugi to say Yes.

"**NO**" Tsurugi stated sternly, making Miyuki pout.

"Nii-San! Kyou-Nii is being a meanie!" Miyuki pointed out.

"Sorry Miyuki, I think you should ask Kyousuke why he doesn't want to" Yuuichi smiles.

"Yeah! why are you preventing me to visit you anyway!?" Miyuki asked.

"Simple. Boys and walk" Tsurugi said, chewing on his food.

"Eh... what? Nii-San what does that mean?" Miyuki asked dumbfounded.

Yuuichi sighs and explains it to her which she listened, attentively.

"...so that's why Kyousuke doesn't let you walk by youself" Yuichi laughs.

"But!" Miyuki whines, looking at Tsurugi with wide cute sparkly eyes.

"Not that look again" Tsurugi groaned, looking at his sister.

"Good luck Kyousuke" Yuuichi laughs, watching his younger siblings with interest.

"Pretty please?" Miyuki asked.

"NO" Tsurugi said. Glaring at the girl.

"Pretty please with a cherry on the top?" Miyuki urged, putting her hands together.

"N-NO" Tsurugi said.

"Pweety pwease~" That's the last straw, Tsurugi fell down and was defeated. Sighing, he nods his head.

"Haha! I won!" Miyuki cheered.

"Why are you so hyped up in going anyways?" Tsurugi asked.

"Because... I'm interested in one of your new member" Miyuki stated, eating her ice cream.

"And who's that?" Tsurugi asked, raising an eyebrow with a dark aura building up behind his back.

"The boy with Brown hair and black eyes, known as Matatagi Hayato, one of the most fast runners in Kaiou track club" Miyuki explained, chewing on her meal.

"How come you know him?" Yuuichi asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Hm~ Secret~" Miyuki winks and also wipes her mouth.

"I'm done! I'm just going to answer the worksheet" Miyuki snickers as she quickly walks up the stairs.

"She really didn't answer the worksheet on purpose does she?" Tsurugi sighed, making Yuuichi laugh.

"I could wash the dishes for you"

"No no no it's fine Nii-San, you need to recover first" Tsurugi politely said, as he gathers up the dishes...

\--

"Hehe, I'm glad that I forgot answering this" Miyuki chuckles, readying a pen and an eraser, and a calculator.

"Now let's go answer this!" Miyuki determinely said, writing her answers in a speed of light...

"...and Done!" Miyuki cheered, looking at her work. She fixes her table and picks her phone up.

"Hmmm...What if I try this?" Miyuki smirked, searching for a certain number on Google and soon, after she found it she typed a message and clicked send.

**Ping!**

The phone said.

"Huh? Already?" Miyuki snickers and reads the message.

**Unknown: Just go prank the others kid. I don't have time to play games with you.**

Miyuki pouts, but laughs.

"Aww, he doesn't want to. Hmm... what about" Miyuki quickly replied.

**AnnoyingSnowflake: You clearly disagree with it, but. Could I just register myself as a manager? And I am no ordinary kid old man.**

Then, a knock was heard from the door.

"Miyuki, you awake?" Tsurugi's voice said, opening the door.

"Hmmm~ what do you think?" Miyuki asked.

"Well, I think you need some sleep, I should not disturb you" Tsurugi replies, closing the door. Leaving Miyuki laughing again.

**Ping!**

Miyuki smirks, as she change into something comfortable, going downstairs passing Tsurugi who is watching the Television with Yuuichi.

"Bros I'm going for a walk" Miyuki asked permission, opening the door before going outside.

"Of course you can't-- Wow" Tsurugi sighs and rolls his eyes.

"It's fine Kyousuke, maybe she just wants some air" Yuuichi reassured.

"For now, let's watch the movie, Oh! Look Kyosuke! Okita is so cool!" Yuuichi cheered, Tsurugi chuckles as he watch with his older brother a movie that contains Japanese literature.

\--

"I should do this more often" Miyuki chuckles, balancing herself in a railing.

"Where's that dude though?" Miyuki asked no one in particular, as she continues to walk on the railing, back and forth.

"You should stop doing that, or else you'll fall" A voice said, startling the Navy blue haired girl.

"Huh? Ah!" Miyuki felt herself falling to the side. Her foot slipped when she was startled. She waited until there is no pain hit through her, but instead, two strong pair of arms prevent her from falling.

"Thanks" Miyuki smiled sheepishly scratching her cheek.

"Huh. It's fine just becareful next time" The voice said.

"What's your name-- wait. Matatagi Hayato?" Miyuki asked, once she opened her eyes, as her mercury eyes met with black ones.

"Aww. I'm touched, you knew me" The boy, Matatagi gives Miyuki a closed eye smile, a fake one to be exact.

'Fake' Miyuki thought and smirked.

"Whats with the smile?" Matatagi asked. Miyuki leans closer as their noses touch. Miyuki didn't mind physical contact though.

"Stop being fake" Miyuki smiles, pushing herself backward, still having that smirk on her face.

Matatagi was taken aback, no one had said that to him, ever.

"Huh? Me fake?" Matatagi asked.

"Hmm? Who said you're fake?" Miyuki teased.

'This girl, she couldn't be trusted' Matatagi thought.

"--Hey! You haven't put me down Silly!" Miyuki laughs, poking Matatagi's cheek.

"O-Oh oops hehe sorry about that" Matatagi _smiles_ again, putting the Navy blue haired girl down.

"Good night Matatagi-kun need to go" Miyuki pouts looking at her watch, walking to the direction she goes earlier.

'With a personality like hers, she couldn't be trusted yet she's very interesting' Matatagi thought, as he smirk before walking away.

They haven't noticed an old man hiding in the shadows, hiding a smirk.

'She would be a great help when the time comes'

\--

**Author: I hope you guys like the first chapter! Bye bye! Thank you for reading!!**


End file.
